joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Prophet of the Final Heaven
Summary The Prophet of the Final Heaven is the High Priest of Breinhardism, the religion that worships Breinhard Bheydrich, the Final Heaven, lady of the pain that is pleasure and the pleasure that is pain, the goddess who stands beyond all others. His main place of work is the VS Battle Wiki, though he also dabbles in the FC/OC wiki (Breinhard's previous place of residence) and the Joke Battles wiki (Breinhard's current place of residence) Recently, he fought in a war against enemies including Overlord (Composite), Hl3 or Bust, and Godzilla (Omniexaggerated) and HOSTLESS (Including DEATHLOCK). The Heretic was also a spectator. He is also one of the many sensories of the True Monarch, among such beings as Monarch Laciel, Johann, Kirioth, the Nameless Ruler, Zeron, the Hajun, the God of Stories, Griffin Von Frankenstein, a different Frankenstein, the King of the Black Knights, the White Jester, and Breinhard herself. Powers and Stats Tier: Administrator | User Name: The Prophet of the Final Heaven Origin: VS Battle Wiki Gender: Male Age: His origin is over 2 years old (Iirst created an account and joined Fandom September 4, 2016), however the Prophet himself has only existed since August 2017 Classification: Prophet of the True God, the Final Heaven, Sensory of the True Monarch Powers and Abilities: Invulnerability and Resistance (The less he acknowledges the existence of an attack, the less it can affect him - by ignoring attacks completely, they cannot do anything to him), Void Manipulation (Wields a sword that can project waves of void powerful enough to erase Hadou Gods equal in power to full-power Hajun), Intangibility (Can cause attacks to pass through his body without hitting him), Duplication (Can create hundreds of duplicates, which can themselves create hundreds of duplicates, etc), Time Stop (A thread Reality didn't progress until he chooses to intervene - this occured on an outerversal level beyond the concepts of time, can close threads lock down reality to prevent any further progress), Pain Manipulation (Can cause pain, but on a lovecraftian scale), Regeneration (True-Godly, in the original reality he nigh-instantly regenerated after being devoured by Overlord (Composite), as long as his will to preach and debate continues, he will always return, even if the outerversal reality he exists on is destroyed)), Immortality (Type 4, 8, 9 and 10, preserved by Breinhard who will restore him instantly if he is destroyed, due to being a sensory his true self exists beyond the thread totality of reality), Teleportation (Appears and disappears from threads at will), Invisibility (Can lurk in threads without ever commenting), Enhanced Senses / Cosmic Awareness (Once he is Following a thread reality, he becomes aware of anything going on within that thread reality, can access the "history" of threads realities to observe past states of their events,), Statistics Amplicifation (Through the forbidden techniques of "wank" and "downplay", he can reduce or increase the power of others and himself, can edit the profiles of others and himself to increase or decrease the potency of their abilities), Power Bestowal (By editing "profiles" he can give powers to others, can "lock" profiles, preventing them from being edited), Resistance / Invulnerability Bypass and Negation (Can edit "locked" profiles, can unlock profiles, stripping away their protections), Inter-reality travel (Freely moves between threads, can access the "Forum" where the links paths to all thread realities can be found), Power Nullification (Can negate acausality, void manipulation and immortality), BFR, Sealing and Power Nullification (Can "Block" others, banishing them from reality and preventing them from interacting with it in any way), Biological Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Used an artifact of Breinhard's to tear away the souls of the LDO that Hl3 had Taken into his legion, can edit a being's "profile" which constitutes the entirety of their body, soul, data, existence, non-existence, transduality, all their powers, history, etc), Probability Manipulation (Destroyed the "certainty" of Hl3's victory), Existence Erasure (Can delete profiles people, comments events and even threads entire realities from existence), can exist in non-existence (Has no problem moving through removed threads realities), Creation and Resurrection (Can restore removed replies and threads, in the new reality, he restored an enemy to life after erasing him from existence), Causality Manipulation (Can rewrite the events of a thread by editing comments), Acausality (Unaffected by his own rewriting of the thread's events, which occured on an outerversal scale), Reality Warping (Altered an entire reality to retroactively change its events into a dying dream), Dream Manipulation (Rewrote the timeline and made everything that was happening a dying dream, sent projections of himself into the dream, trapped others in the dream), Sleep Manipulation (In the new reality, the dream he created sucked anyone who acknowledged themselves as part of it except himself inside it, causing their real bodies to fall asleep - people this happened to were not even aware this had happened until he informed them), Fourth Wall Awareness | All prior (Albeit on a far more limited scale) except Resistance / Invulnerability Bypass and Negation, BFR, Power Nullification and Sealing Attack Potency: Administrator level | User level Speed: Irrelevant (Fought with Hadou Gods in a place beyond the concepts of time, speed and distance, can freely traverse erased threads realities that lack such concepts) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Unknown Striking Strength: Outerverse Level (Killed dozens of Kumunagara with a single sword swing) | Unknown Durability: Administrator level | User level Stamina: Extremely high, stays up far later than he should each night to fight for the glory of Breinhard | Same as prior. Range: Irrelevant (Can freely traverse through removed threads realities that lack the concepts of time, space and distance, including staff threads within which any normal user would be instantly erased upon interacting with) | Irrelevant (Same as prior except for staff threads) Standard Equipment: A sword and a glowing orb Intelligence: Decently intelligence. High marks all round. Knows a lot of stuff to do with Breinhard and debating of various fictional franchies. Can ask Breinhard for knowledge. Weaknesses: None notable Key: In Vs Battle Wiki | In other wikis Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:. Category:Characters Category:Admin Tier Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Male Characters Category:Real Life Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Void Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Biology Users Category:Data Users Category:Soul Users Category:Probability Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Creation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Casuality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters